1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic wave absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electromagnetic wave absorber is constituted of, for example, a ferrite or another magnetic material for suppressing the reflection of electromagnetic waves from a steel tower, a bridge, a multistoried building and the like to prevent adverse effects from being caused by the electromagnetic waves. Also, the electromagnetic wave absorber is used as a wall material in an electromagnetic wave dark room and for preventing electromagnetic waves from leaking from a microwave range and the like.
Recently, cellular phones, portable communication terminals and other portable electronic apparatus have been in general use. There has been a fear of problems caused by electromagnetic waves emitted from such apparatus. Especially, this is a problem when various electronic apparatus are made compact. Accordingly, a demand exists for a thin wave absorber for use as a lining material for such apparatus.